


You

by gay_relations



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: AU, F/F, first kiss drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 07:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_relations/pseuds/gay_relations
Summary: Emma is nervous about a first date and Alyssa attempts to ignore her crush and help her prepare for it.aka i dunno how to do summaries but they're idiots, your honor.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my sweet angel Seaunicorn for letting me freak out a bit and helping me with which directin to take this. She's the realest and if you haven't already (unlikely, but I'd rather be safe) please go read everything she's written because she is a word wizard and I'm obsessed. ESPECIALLY WASP AU. Anyways, here's a fic.

“What was I even thinking when I asked her out? I’ve never even been on a date before. Why did I think I was qualified to _ask a girl out on a whole date?_ ” Emma said, her arms waving frantically as she spoke.

“Text her. See if she’d be up for switching it to a half date.” Alyssa replied with indifference. She barely ducked out of the way as a balled up sock flew at her head. 

“This isn’t funny, ‘Lys,” Emma said. “What if I run out of things to say? What if I smell and have no idea? What if she doesn’t even show up?”

Alyssa yawned lazily as she laid on the couch in her and Emma’s shared living room, watching as her roommate paced around rambling her nerves out. She was laying lengthwise, hands linked behind her head and her ankles crossed in a sad attempt to appear chill and laid back. 

Emma was her best friend in the entire world and had been since they met in preschool. They were nearly inseparable since, bar one long and hard year when Emma’s parents banned Emma from hanging out with any other girls before she finally came out and moved in with her grandma. 

Alyssa and Emma used to always pride themselves on being the _best_ best friends. They were practically connected at the hips, found themselves picking up mannerisms from the other, and even accidentally coordinating outfits most days. Most of all, they were each others secret keepers. They told each other everything. Alyssa would tell Emma when she snuck chocolate into her house and Emma would tell Alyssa all about the different bugs and small creatures she would rescue and keep in a box in her room. 

Of course, as they matured their secrets did too.

Alyssa was the first person Emma confided in about her sexuality, and nearly a year later, they found themselves with the roles reversed. Alyssa was far more fortunate with her experience, something she would always thank Emma for. Not only did Emma help Alyssa along emotionally, but Emma kind of paved the way for Alyssa to have a far smoother coming out. 

It just so happened to be around the same time of their biggest secret yet that Alyssa discovered she had a secret of her own, one she didn’t even tell Emma about.

As Alyssa laid there, trying and failing miserably to support her best friend, she felt that secret sitting heavy on her chest. 

“Well, I guess if she doesn’t show up then you don’t have to worry about being bad at the other stuff?” Alyssa tried, pulling as much sympathy as she could muster into her expression.

“I love you, Alyssa, but if this is your attempt at trying to help, it might be best if you gave up.”

Alyssa bit the inside of her cheek as guilt swirled around inside her. She frowned as she took in Emma’s appearance. Besides looking far too good in plaid, she also looked nervous and mildly scared. 

Alyssa’s heart tugged in her chest as she stood up and walked over to Emma. She rested her hands on Emma’s shoulders, squeezing slightly and feeling relief as Emma instantly relaxed to the touch and let out a deep breath. 

Smiling tightly for a moment, Alyssa started, “Emma Nolan, you are incredible. You are thoughtful and funny and clever. You have a heart of gold and the spirit of a golden retriever. This girl could not be luckier that you asked her out and if she knows what’s good for her, she will be there. And once she is there, the two of you are going to have the best time and she is going to see everything that makes you so special. And if you think the conversation is dying, ask her about things she loves. Talk about what makes you happy.”

“Isn’t it bad to talk about another girl while you’re on a date with one?” Emma said with a smile that made Alyssa’s stomach swoop and her cheeks warm. Letting out another sigh, Emma added, “In all seriousness, thanks, ‘Lys. I feel mostly better now.”

Alyssa didn’t miss the way Emma’s eyes darted away from her own. She tilted her head, repeating, “Mostly?”

“Well… I guess more than if things don’t go right, I’m worried about if they _do_.” Emma’s eyes stayed fixated on anything else while her hands fidgeted with the sleeves of her flannel.

“What do you mean, Em?” Alyssa asked, eyebrows knotting as she studied her friend.

Emma shrugged, staring down at her feet and muttering something Alyssa couldn’t make one word of. 

“What?”

“Whatifshetriestokissmeandimbadatit?” She sped out again, slightly louder.

Alyssa shook her head before trying again, “Em, please, I’m only human. I need you to speak clearer.” 

“What if she tries to kiss me and I’m bad at it?” Emma spluttered, frenzy rushing back into her tone. “What if the date goes well and we get to the end and we kiss but I’m so bad at it that it doesn’t matter how well the date went?”

Alyssa’s stomach knotted at the mention of Emma and her date potentially kissing. Pressing the feeling down, she offered, “That won’t happen, Emma. If the date goes well and you two end up… if it gets to that part, you’re going to do just fine.”

“You can’t know that, Alyssa.” 

“As the only person who has kissed you, I think I can.” Alyssa teased, hoping it a little laugh might help ease Emma’s nerves.

“Alyssa, we were five. That doesn’t count.” Emma groaned as she shrugged Alyssa’s hands off her shoulders to start up her pacing again. 

As all the progress they had made to calm Emma flew out the window, Alyssa drew out a sigh. _The simple solution would be if you just didn’t kiss her_ , Alyssa had wanted to say. But she didn’t. Instead she tried shoving her secret down once more. “Emma, I promise… Emma, if you would just listen… Emma, please you’re working yourself up too much…”

Alyssa could not get a word in as Emma rambled on and on about what a disaster the night was destined to be. While Emma went on about a date and potential kissing with a girl who wasn’t Alyssa, her will began to run out and she wasn’t sure how much longer she could keep it together. Desperate for anything to calm her friend, she sighed heavily before stepping in front of Emma’s path and grabbing her face to bring her in for a kiss.

It wasn’t clear who was more surprised in that moment. Sure, Alyssa had made the first move, but she hadn’t been thinking clearly and certainly never expected Emma to react so quickly, kissing back with equal if not more determination.

Being mid rant, Emma’s lips slotted perfectly with Alyssa’s while her hands floated down to land on hips. Their lips pressed together, tentative yet firm, more than enough to cause a bolt of electricity to shoot down Alyssa’s spine. She had been hoping, praying, that kissing her best friend would feel weird and wrong, an imbalance in their friendship and the one thing she needed to snap out of her crush. 

But as her heart grew in her chest and her body ached for more, all she could think about was how right it felt to be with Emma like this.

Emma began to pull back and Alyssa used what little self control she had left to keep herself from chasing Emma’s lips once more. A whimper of relief almost escaped her throat as Emma adjusted the angle before leaning in again. 

As they kissed for a second time and the initial shock began to fade away, Alyssa wondered how all those years of studying Emma’s lips, memorizing their different smiles, still couldn’t prepare her for this. The sensation of finally having Emma’s lips against her own was nothing like she’d imagined it would be - it was so much better. 

When Emma’s thumbs pressed firmly into Alyssa’s hip, she couldn’t contain the small gasp that parted her lips, just enough for Emma’s tongue to slip past, dipping into Alyssa’s mouth and deepening the kiss. A moan shuttered through her and her fingers tightened in blonde curls. As Emma’s tongue left her mouth, Alyssa nipped at Emma’s bottom lip before sucking it in and soothing it between her own, drawing a moan from deep within Emma. 

While Alyssa’s first instinct was to spend the next several hours discovering what other noises she could elicit from Emma, it was soon replaced by the crushing weight of the reality of this situation. 

Emma was her best friend who was about to go on a date with another girl that Emma herself asked out and if Alyssa didn’t stop this soon, she wasn’t sure how much longer she could keep her secret concealed. 

Alyssa pulled away reluctantly, opening her eyes to find Emma’s still closed, lips swollen and pursed, slightly trembling as if she was waiting for more contact. Biting her lip, Alyssa mentally patted herself on the back for resisting the urge to continue on kissing Emma, but still took another step backwards just to be safe.

“That was um…” Alyssa started, clinging to what little brain function remained after what she knew was the most important kiss of her life. “Really good. You have nothing to worry about. Much better than last time.”

Emma blinked her eyes open, looking at Alyssa with a dazed and unreadable expression. “Cool. Um, and thank you. That’s good to hear.”

“Right, well…” Alyssa drawled, nodding slowly. “I guess you should probably…”

Emma took a step forward, minimizing the small space Alyssa had set up between them, her eyes dropping down to Alyssa’s lips. “Yeah, I should probably…”

“Go on your date now,” Alyssa finished, swallowing hard and ignoring her heart screaming for Emma to stay.

Emma looked thoroughly shocked at the mention of date, as if she had entirely forgotten. “Right, right. I have a date to get to. Thanks again, Lys. You’re a good friend.”

Alyssa’s heart shattered at the phrase but she forced a smile anyways, wishing Emma a good time. Emma stared at Alyssa for a moment longer before slipping out the door in a bit of a haze. Alyssa locked the door once Emma was gone, letting her head fall forward, forehead colliding against the door with a _thud_.

Seeking comfort, Alyssa changed into sweatpants and a baggy shirt, throwing her hair up into a messy bun. She grabbed tissues and ice cream and the softest blanket she could find before curling up onto the couch and putting on a sad movie. Checking the clock, Alyssa figured she could make it through the entire thing and still have plenty of time to hide in her room before Emma got home from her date.

Alyssa felt guilty at the idea of hiding from Emma but she knew after that kiss, that incredible, earth shattering kiss, Alyssa couldn’t bear to hear about Emma’s date, especially not if it went _well_. She also didn’t want to wait around for Emma in case the date went much later than planned. No, her heart couldn’t handle whatever thoughts her mind would conjure up in that time of waiting.

She wasn’t even an hour into her movie, hadn’t even begun a good cry yet, when she heard the door handle to their dorm room jiggling. Alyssa flew up off the couch, grabbing the nearest thing she could find, holding it up as high as she could and hoping she looked more intimidating than she felt. 

When the door finally opened, Emma walked through with a grin on her face, letting the door swing shut behind her and freezing as she took in the sight of Alyssa wielding a coaster as a weapon. Her smile slowly dropped as confusion took over her features. “Hi…”

Sighing heavily, Alyssa dropped her arm, letting the coaster fall back on the side table. “Jesus, you scared the shit out of me, Em. You weren’t supposed to be home till much later and I thought you were an intruder.”

“And your plan was to throw coasters at them like ninja stars?” Emma teased, her grin creeping back into place.

Alyssa looked at the coaster, debating whether or not to try it out now with Emma before she asked, “What are you doing home so early?” She worried Emma might have actually been stood up and thought carefully about her next words before also asking, “How did the date go?”

“It was fine,” Emma said nonchalantly, removing her coat and hanging it up beside the door. “Ended early though.”

Trying not to appear too interested in why her date was cut early, Alyssa toned down her eagerness and asked, “Why’s that?”

“There was somebody else.” Emma replied vaguely, now walking towards Alyssa.

“”Wow, Em, I’m so sorry. Why would she agree to the date if there was somebody else?”

“No, not somebody else for her.” Emma said, still not really explaining anything at all.

Alyssa’s brows furrowed as she tried to follow along. “I don’t understand.”

“There was somebody else…” Emma said again, still moving closer to Alyssa at a painfully languid pace. “...for me.”

As if the idea of Emma going on one date with one girl wasn’t bad enough already, now Alyssa had to deal with the idea of another girl who Emma was apparently interested in enough that she had to leave her first date early. Alyssa’s stomach began to churn and she worried she might get sick if she tried speaking right now. Instead, she watched silently as Emma approached her, stopping close enough in Alyssa’s space that she felt all the air get sucked out of the bubble around her. 

Alyssa’s breath hitched as Emma reached out her hand to brush her thumb against Alyssa’s cheek. She was truly rendered speechless and as if Emma seemed to pick up on it, she spoke again. “There’s always been somebody else for me, Alyssa. But I never imagined they could possibly like me back and thought maybe if I asked out a girl and went on a real date with someone who wasn’t… with somebody else, maybe I’d be able to get over her and move on.”

Alyssa tried to follow along but each word cut deep, tearing her apart completely. Sniffling once and hoping a sob didn’t leave her, Alyssa finally spoke, her voice small and weak. “Well, whoever she is, she’s a fool if she doesn’t want you, Em.”

Emma laughed nervously. “I’m glad you think that, Lys, because it’s you. It’s always been you and no matter how hard I pretend it’s not and no matter how many dates I try and go on, that’s never going to change. The second we kissed, I knew there was no way I could ignore it anymore.”

Alyssa blinked at Emma, as her confession sank in. The feeling in her stomach lightened, rising up into her chest and spreading warmth throughout her. 

“But I know this is a lot to spring on you and if you need time or don’t feel the same way I-”

Alyssa cut Emma’s sentence off with a fierce kiss, not caring to let either of them hear where it was going. Her hands caressed Emma’s cheeks, holding her firmly in place while their lips moved together. Emma’s arms wrapped around Alyssa’s waist, pulling her in closely and holding her tight. It was as if both of them never wanted this moment to end.

Against Emma’s lips, Alyssa mumbled, “It’s always been you for me too, Em. I’ve wanted you for years but I was afraid it was one sided and I didn’t want to lose you.”

Alyssa’s words urged Emma to kiss her again, harder and with more passion than the previous kisses. She was quickly lost in Emma’s touch and couldn’t be sure how long they stood there, pressed close together and exchanging kisses that gradually grew softer, more tender, until it was just light brushes of lips against lips. 

Alyssa sighed contently as Emma brushed their noses together and leaned her forehead against Alyssa’s. “I’m sorry I still left for the date. I wanted to stay, really. But I kept picturing that poor girl, alone at the restaurant and I…” 

“It’s okay, Em,” Alyssa said, kissing her once more reassuringly. “You wouldn’t be you if you didn’t go handle things properly.”

“Thank you for understanding,” Emma said before pulling back to look at Alyssa. “I’m just sad we missed out on almost an entire hour of this.”

Looking at the clock and then back to Emma, Alyssa smiled playfully. “The night’s still young. I bet we could make up for that hour if we really tried.”

Emma wiggled her eyebrows at Alyssa, using the arms still around her waist to pull Alyssa with her to the couch. They nearly toppled onto it, both giggling messes, before their lips met once more, eagerly making up for lost time.

... and then some.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading and extra thanks for those who kudos and comment!


End file.
